


The end is just a new beginning

by JustFansHP



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Missing scene between 108 and 109What happens after Edie ends it with Tim by telling him about Amanda
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer
Kudos: 21





	The end is just a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back!
> 
> I forgot that I had this tiiiiny OS to post, so here we go!
> 
> Since it's extra small, I'll try to come back soon with another OS
> 
> Enjoy!

"I wanna ask you another question. I want you to tell me the truth." Tim paused before he asked "Do you love her?"

Edie sighed and as she didn't reply, he repeated louder, anger filling his voice.

"I said: Do you love her?"

Edie looked at him and confessed "yes" in a whisper.  
Tim's heart broke. He turned around, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"Please. Say something. Get angry or throw something. I can't take this." Edie demanded.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS? YOU?" He yelled at her.

She cried. "I'm so sorry"

"No, you're not. Just go." Tim ordered, defeated.

Edie packed a bag and left. She knew exactly where to go and who to see.  
She arrived to Amanda's place and knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait too long before Amanda opened.

"Edie! What are you doing here?" Amanda asked, surprised.

"I did it." She simply said before tearing up. 

Amanda brought her to her arms for a hug and Edie immediatly sighed of relief.  
Amanda closed the door right after that hug.

"Want some water?" she suggested.

Edie simply nodded and went to sit on Amanda's couch.

"Here! Drink! You need to stay hydrated after those tears" Amanda announced.

"Thanks babe" Edie said without thinking.

"Babe?" Amanda raised an eyebrow "It took you not even an hour after ending your marriage to give me a pet name?"

"I didn't even think of it. I'm sorry!" Edie appologized.

"No need to be sorry. I love it, babe!" Amanda reassured her.

"And I love you." Edie confessed.

"I love you too." Amanda admitted before kissing Edie tenderly.  
She was grateful to have her without having to share her with Tim anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments appreciated or join me on twitter under the same username as here.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
